A Lesson to Remember
by crushed12reflection
Summary: paano kung sa kasupladuhan ni Sasuke ay may gawin sa kanyang ang isang matandang gurang.. no kaya yun?..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note:** Helloooo.. this is mah first Naruto fanfic. Sana magustuhan niyo. Hehe. Nakalimutan ko na Filipino pala ang gagawin kong fanfic. Second time ko nang magsulat ng fanfic at first time naman dito sa Naruto section. Sa totoo lang ayoko talaga ng Naruto nung una kaxe akala ko puro labanan lang eh di naman ako mahilig sa ganun, pero, nung Makita ko si Sasuke.. WOWOWEE! (kahit banned na yun..P bad.. hehe..) ang cute, cute niya! Kahit medyo supladito at maangas.. owkiee lang! Ahehehe.. kasalanan na yun ng writer na gumawa ng persona niya.. wakeke.. tama na nga ang kadaldalan koh! Ahehehe.. ang dami pang dakdak eh noh.. di nalang magsimula.. ahihi.. paxenxa na poh.. want to know me more? Check my homepage.

)(SweetStranger0102 Presents)(

_3 years na ang lumipas.._

_.. and that means na 15 years old na ang ating mga bida. Halos lahat nagbago na at nasa peace na ang Konoha dahil wala na ang pampam na si Orochimaru at ang kanyang mga kampon at kung sino-sino pang kupal na mana sa kanya. Pero, may mga ilang bagay pa rin na hindi nagbabago, at lalo pa atang lumala.._

)(A Total Sanity Production)( (dami kong pautot noh..)

Naglalakad ng mag-isa, tahimik at malalim na nag-iisip ang isang lalake sa isa sa mga streets ng Konoha. Pauwi na ito sa kanyang bahay, kung saan mag-isa lang siyang nakatira. Kagagaling lang niya sa kanilang paaralan. Pagod na pagod ito kaya gusto na niyang makauwi agad (ba't kaya di siya tumakbo para mas mabilis siya makauwi..) at makapag-pahinga. Napabuntong hininga ito. Nadaanan niya ang isang Cherry Blossom tree at may naalala siya dito. Naalala niya bigla ang isang babae na matagal na niyang iniibig ngunit wala siyang lakas ng loob para ito'y ipagtapat. Pagkalagpas na pagkalagpas niya ng tree na yun any biglang may sumitsit sa kanya.

"Huh?" napatingin ang lalake sa kanyang paligid ngunit wala naman siyang nakikitang ibang tao.

"Sino yun?" tinanong niya ang kanyang sarili.

"Eh di ako!" pero may nakarinig din naman palang iba!

"Sino ka? Nasan ka? Pwede ba magpakita ka nga dahil ayoko ng game na hide and seek!" biglang lumitaw sa likod ng Cherry Blossom tree ang isang matandang babae.

"Kamusta?.. gusto ko lang sana humingi sa yo ng kahit konting pagkain dahil malayo pa ang aking nilakbay at pagod na pagod na ako eh.." nagmakaawa ang matanda sa kanya. (na di naman talagang mukang kawawa! Hehe..)

" kamusta..?.. Close ba tayo? So?.. ano naman sa aken? Pake ko!" (sama talaga nito..)

"Ang sakit mo naman magsalita! Kakikita palang natin binabara mo na agad ako! Tinatanong koh ba kung ano sa yo at anong pake mo! Nanghihingi lang ng pagkain yung tae este! Tao!"

"Eh wala nga eh!" sumigaw na rin si Sasuke sa matanda.

"Eh di sabihin mo wala! Taray mo naman! Wala ka pang galang sa matandang tulad ko! Meron ka ngayon noh..! Dahil dyan ay tuturuan kita ng lesson!" galit na galit na talaga ang matanda kay Sasuke.

"meron! Lalake ako! Obvious?.. talagang Malabo na ang mata ni tanda.. Tuturuan ng lesson.. ako?.. weeehhhh.. ano ka tit-ser?"

"Abay! Bastos ka talagang bata ka huh!" okay.. galit na talaga siya at parang sasabog na siya.

"For your info di na ako bata! Halata ba! Bastos?.. Bakit naninilip ba ako!"

"Sabi ko bastos! Walang modo! Hindi maniac! Abay pilosopo ka pa!"

"Of course I'm not a philosopher! Ninja ako men.. pwede ba! Inaaksaya mo lang ang oras ko matandang gurang.." at pagkatapos niyang sabihin yun ay tumalikod na ito sa matanda at nagpatuloy na sa kanyang paglalakad.

"matanda na gurang pa! Redundancy yun! Hoy! Wag mo kong tatalikuran at kinakausap pa kita!" sinigawan ito ng matanda ngunit hindi pa rin tumigil si Sasuke sa paglalakad.

"Wag tatalikuran eh tinalikuran na nga kita! Bahala ka na dyan.. buh-bye!" nagpatuloy ito sa paglalakad at winave pa ang kanyang hands.

"Tandaan mo! Tuturuan talaga kita ng lesson!" ang huling sinabi ng matanda bago siya nawala ng parang bula..

"Whatever.. (ang taray..ahihi..) lesson.. lesson.. mag-tit-ser ka nalang!" at naglakad na ito papauwi sa kanyang tinutuluyang bahay.

NARUTO 

**A LESSON TO REMEMBER **(parang a walk to remember lang huh..)

By: crushed12reflection 

Magandang simula ang araw na ito para sa mga taga-Konoha. Maganda ang sikat ng araw at sa paligid nito ay ang mga cotton-like at fluffy na mga ulap na nasa ocean-like or blue na sky. Ngunit di ko lang alam kung magiging magandang simula ito para sa isang tao dito na kasalukuyang natutulog sa kanyang kama ng payapa. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at maririnig mo na ang malakas na…

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

! ng kanyang alarm clock. Ng dahil dito siya ay nagising at biglang binato sa pader ang kanyang alarm at kasama na nito ang iba pang wasak na alarm. (aba! Mayaman ka ba para magbato ng mga alarm!)

umupo na ang nilalang (aba, kung ano ano na pinagsasabi ko) sa kanyang kama. Humikab. Nag-inat (or unat?). tumayo at pumunta sa banyo. Nagmumog. Tumingin sa salamin at……

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tumili, sige sumigaw nalang na pati ang mga patay sa north, south, east, west cemetery ng Konoha (kung meron man) ay nabuhay! Talagang nanlumo (aba ang lalim nun huh! Sarap talagang magsulat ng madaling araw! Lumalalim vocabulary ko..P) sige dahil malalim yun nagulat nalang siya sa kanyang nakita. Sa harap ng salamin ay nakikita niya ang isang reflection ng isang nilalang na may mahahabang eyelashes, maliliit at pinkish na lips, rosy cheeks at mahabang itim na buhok ng isang babae na kahit sinong lalake ay kanyang pwedeng mapaibig.

"SIIIYEEEHT! (shit yun huh..) MAY ENGKANTO SA SALAMIN!" ang patuloy na pag-sigaw ni Sasuke. (aba! Si Sasuke ka pa ba!)

"Sa totoo lang di yan engkanto noh! Ikaw yan! Tama bang tawagin na engkanto ang sarili niya.. beauty is in the eye of the beholder men or should I say sister! Maligno lang yan! Joke!" bigla nalang may nagsalita na di alam ni Sasuke kung saan nanggaling.

"Langya! Sino nanaman ang nagsasalita! Talagang may umeengkanto at kumukulam sa akin! Lumabas ka nga!" talagang nagpapanic na si Sasuke at hinahanap kung saan nagmumula ang boses. Lumabas siya ng banyo at pumuntang living room upang patuloy na hanapin ito.

"Nasan ka ba talaga? Isa ka bang lamang lupa?.. magpakita! Putek naman talaga!"

"Nandito ako.. sa likod mo!" bigla nalang ito nagsalitang muli. Umikot si Sasuke at dun niya nakita ang isang maliit na nilalang na lumilipad.

"Hello Sasuke!" winave pa nito ang kanyang little hand.

"What the heck! Dwendeng lumilipad! Nyemas!"

"Hala! Pagkamalan daw ba akong dwendeng lumilipad! Baliw! Ako ay isang cupid! Yah know.. kupido.." sinabi ng cupid na nakapamewang pa. (ang taray ng lola moh.. hehe..)

"Cu—pid? Ano yun!"

"na—kowh! Ang inosente moh pala kid! Cupid lang! Di ka pa ba bumababang bundok?.." ang asar ng kupido kay Sasuke.

"Eh ano naman ang kelangan mo sa aken huh! Ikaw ba ang gumawa ng kawalang-hiyaan na ito ha!" sigaw ni Sasuke na tinuturo pa ang kanyang forefinger sa muka ng kupido.

"Hindi noh! Naalala mo ba yung matanda kahapon? Wala ka bang naaalala sa mga pinagsasabi niya?" biglang napa-isip si Sasuke sa sinabi ni cupid.

"Hala! Talagang wala na sa sariling katinuan ang matandang yun! Hoy! Mga engkanto, maligno, lamang lupa o kung ano man kayo! Ibalik niyo ko sa dati! Bu-wi-sit! Asar! Ano ba tong pinag-gagawa niyo!"

"Hala! Hindi naman ako ang gumawa sa iyo niyan! Yung gurang! Nandito lang ako upang iyong maging guardian."

"Pero paano naman ako makakabalik sa dati!"

"hmmm.. kailangan mong sundin ang mga sasabihin ko."

"Neknek moh! Ano ko utu-uto!"

"Aba!Aba!Aba! reklamador kang loka ka huh! Ano! Gusto mong maging girlush forevah!" at binantaan nalang siya ni cupid.

"Ayoko! Pero bakit kelangan kitang sundin!"

"kase nga dah bah! Gusto mong bumalik sa dati.. eh para bumalik ka sa dati dapat mong sundin ang mga sasabihin ko.."

"Sige na! Oo na! Pu-tek naman talaga oh! Ano ba naman tong kamalasan na ito! Wala naman akong balat sa pwet!"

"baka invisible kaya di mo pansin…"

"SIYAT-UP!" (yan.. sasabat ka pa..)

"Sorry! Bale.. eto ang isa sa mga gagawin mo.. kailangan mong maging close sa mga girls.."

"ANO! No way! Yoko nga! Yung malalanding yun!" (ouch naman yun sa ting mga girlushes..)

"Ang sakit mo naming magsalita! Tandaan mo.. your one of them na rin.. for now kabilang ka na sa kanilang asosasyon.. hehehe.."

"Heh! Wag ka nga dyan tumawa..!"

"kaw bahala.. pag di mo ginawa.. di ka makakabalik sa dati.."

"Naman eh! Pero pano ko yun gagawin!" asar na si Sasuke. At bago pa makasagot si kupido, biglang may kumatok sa pintuan ng kanyang bahay.

_TOOCCKK! TOOCCKK! TOOCCKK!_

"Sasuke? Nandyan ka ba?" isang babae ang nasa harapan ng pinto ni Sasuke.

"Papasok na ako huh.."

"Oh hindi…" ang bulong ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" at unti-unti nang binuksan ni Sakura ang pinto.

"Ngerk! Sino ka!" nagulat nalang si Sakura na makakita ng isang magandang babae sa loob ng bahay ni Sasuke.

'Siya ba… ang… girlfriend ni Sasuke-kun koh! Oh no! this can't be!' ang nasa isip ni Sakura.

'Patay kang bata ka.. anong sasabihin ko!' sa isip naman ni Sasuke. Dun niya napansin na nawala na si kupido.

"Sino ka?" ang tanging tanong ni Sakura na talagang intrigang-intriga na may girlalooh sa bahay ni cutie pie Sasuke.

"Uhhhhhmmmm.." 'ano nah?' nag-iisip si Sasuke ng magandang palusot.

_Itutuloy.._

_Next Chapter:_

_Si Sakuya, ang bagong heartrob…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**/Flashback/**_

_TOOCCKK! TOOCCKK! TOOCCKK!_

"_Sasuke? Nandyan ka ba?" isang babae ang nasa harapan ng pinto ni Sasuke. _

"_Papasok na ako huh.."_

"_Oh hindi…" ang bulong ni Sasuke._

"_Sasuke?" at unti-unti nang binuksan ni Sakura ang pinto._

"_Ngerk! Sino ka!" nagulat nalang si Sakura na makakita ng isang magandang babae sa loob ng bahay ni Sasuke._

'_Siya ba… ang… girlfriend ni Sasuke-kun koh! Oh no! this can't be!' ang nasa isip ni Sakura._

'_Patay kang bata ka.. anong sasabihin ko!' sa isip naman ni Sasuke. Dun niya napansin na nawala na si kupido._

"_Sino ka?" ang tanging tanong ni Sakura na talagang intrigang-intriga na may girlalooh sa bahay ni cutie pie Sasuke._

"_Uhhhhhmmmm.." 'ano nah?' nag-iisip si Sasuke ng magandang palusot._

_**/End of Flashback/**_

NARUTO 

**A LESSON TO REMEMBER **

By: crushed12reflection CHAPTER DOS: Si Sakuya, Ang Bagong Heartrob? 

"Anoh.. Kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. Kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. Kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. Kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. Kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. " Kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.." patuloy pa rin na naghihinatay ng sagot si Sakura.

"Kase? Ano? Kase? Ano? KASE! ANO!—ba! Wala ka bang ibang alam na sabihin kundi.. kase.. ano.. kase.. ano.." medyo naiirita na si Sakura.

'Linsyak! Anong sasabihin ko! Putek naman talaga oh! Pag talagang minamalas ka!' "Kase.. ako ang… ang…"

"Ano?.. 'pag nalaman ko lang na gf ka ni Sasuke-kun ko…! Baka di ka na maka-exhale ng carbon dioxide!' ano nah?" hinihintay pa rin nito ang paliwanag ng babae--- ba kamo? Dahil unang pagkakataon niyang makakita ng babae at di lang basta babae (dahil si Sasuke yun.. wahehehe!) dahil napaka-ganda at nakahahalina ang babaeng ito sa bahay ng kanyang pinakamamahal ay karapat-dapat niyang malaman ang kelangan nito at kung sino siya talaga.

"Ako nga ang.. 'bahala na si batman sa akin! (pag wala siya pwede naman siguro si Robin dah bah.. oo na! Ang corny! Ehehe..)' ang.. pinsan ni Sasuke!" finally! May naisip din ang babaita!

"Pinsan.. cousin ba kamo? Or Cousin--tahan?.."

'hala! Parang ayaw pa maniwala ng lokang toh!' "oo! Pinsan lang niya ako noh! Saka.. sa tingin mo ba magkaka-girlfriend yung lalakeng yun!" 'sana maniwala ka na.. punyemas naman..!'

"Sa bagay! May point ka dun huh.. so, _Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?' _(anong pangalan mo?)" ang tanong ng dalagang may pink na hair.

"Uhmm.. ako.. ako.. si.. Sa---kuya! Ehehehe.." 'Siakol! Wala na ko masabing ibang pangalan! Ano bang buhay ito!'

"Ahhh.. _Konnichiwa Sakuya-chan.._ (kamusta Sakuya..) _Omeni kakarete ureshii!_ (masaya akong makilala ka..)" 'kelangan maging close ako sa kanya! Ehehehe.. para naman kahit papano mailakad niya ako kay Sasuke-kun! Gwahahahahahahaha!' lumapit ito kay Sasuke na ngayo'y si Sakuya na. Tandaan niyo huh.. di naman nakakalito dah bah.. at niyakap niya ito na kinagulat naman ni Sasuke.

'Putek! Anong ginagawa niya! Hala! Pasimpleng chansing pa to! Hala! Di kaya T-bash si Sakura! Oh My! (ang landi!) Di naman siguro' wala nang choice si Sasuke kundi yakapin na rin si Sakura.

"Natutuwa rin akong makilala ka sister.. (para kang tunay Sasuke!)" 'yan! Pag di ka pa naniwala niyan!'..

'Wow! Tinawag niya akong sister!' "hehe.. buti naman. Nga pala Sakuya…" tumigil na sa pagyayakapan ang dalawa at nagpatuloy na nagsalita si Sakura.

"Nasaan nga pala si Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?.. 'Patay! Todas! Yardo! Dedo!' ano.. umalis eh.."

"Ano! San naman yun pumunta! Nagdala pa naman ako ng almusal niya… naabutan mo pa ba siya?"

"Oo. Ang sabi niya.. ahh.. magbabakasyon daw siya! Oo!" 'pwede na siguro yung palusot..'

"Ahh ganun ba.. Bakasyon?.. aba! First time! Sana bumalik siya kaagad 'at pagabalik niya close na kami ni Sakuya at mailalakad na niya ako kay Sasuke! Yahoong yahoo!'. Hhmmm.. eh di tayo nalang pala ang kumain nitong dala ko! Okay lang ba sa iyo?" ang tanong ni Sakura.

"Okay lang. Tutal di pa naman ako kumakain eh. _Domo Arigato_ (Thank you very much)"

"_Do Itashimashite.._ (walang anuman..) bakit mo nga pala naisipang bisitahin si Sasuke?.. di ko alam na may pinsan pa pala siyang babae." Pumunta si Sakura sa kusina upang ihanda sa hapag-kainan ang dala-dala niyang mga pagkain.

Sumunod naman papuntang kusina at umupo sa isa sa mga upuan sa harap ng table si Sasuke. "Ahh.. wala lang.. gusto ko lang naman mangamusta eh.. tagal na naming di nagkikita at wala na akong balita sa kanya.."

"Ganun.. Halika kumain na tayo"

Sabay silang nagpasalamat para sa pagkain, " _Itadakimasu!_ (salamat para sa pagkain)" at sinimulan na nga dalawa ang pagkain.

"_Oishii! _(ang sarap!—di ba junk food yun!) ang galing mo palang magluto.. pwede ka nang mag-asawa.." pinuri ni Sasuke si Sakura na nagba-blush na ng pink ang mga pisngi.

"Di naman.. hehe.. wala pa yun sa isip ko no.. 'Balang araw na! Pag close na tayo para mailakad mo na ako! Buwahahahaha!'" ang sagot ni Sakura.

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto, natapos na rin ang dalawa kumain. Napansin ni Sakura na pang-lalaki ang suot ni Sasuke kaya pumunta muna sila sa bahay ni Sakura para ikuha siya ng maga pang-babaeng damit. Pagkatapos nun ay naisipan nilang mag-usap pa (parang di niyo kilala isa't-sa huh..). ang park ang naisipan nilang puntahan. Magkatabi silang umupo sa isa sa mga bench.

"Gaano kayo ka-close ni Sasuke-kun?" di talaga maubos ang mga tanong ng babaitang toh!

"Ahhh.. medyo lang naman. Hindi ko alam kung nagbago na siya ngayon. Ano.. kase.. 'Putek na linsyak naman oh! Ngayon di lang ako lalake sa katawan ng babae! Imbentor of the month pa ako good luck sa akin!' nung bata palang kame, talagang malapit na kami sa isa't-isa. Ano.. ahh.. marami ngang napagkakamalan kaming magkasintahan eh. Pero hindi naman talaga kase nga pinsan niya nga ako di ba.. 'naman! Buti nalang at hindi ako ang long lost son ni Pinocchio kung meron man kundi humaba na ng humaba ang ilong ko na pwede nang ipasok sa Guinness Book of World Records! Bahala na!' si Sasuke.. mabait siya pero ako lang ang nag-iisang babae na talagang close niya…"

'Dapat pala maging supah close ako dito kay Sakuya' napaisip si sakura habang nakikinig sa imbentong di naman ganun kahalatang kwento ni Sasuke. At nagpatuloy si Sasuke sa pagkukwento.

"Medyo nagkakasundo kasi kami sa maraming mga bagay. At.. ako lang ang talagang nakakakilala sa kanya (natural ikaw yun! ehehe..).. 'Tungak ko naman kung di ko kilala sarili ko men..' (yun na rin yung sinabi ko! Iniba mo lang eh..) marami kasing nakakamis-interpret ng ugali ng insan ko. Muka lang naman yung suplado pero mabait talaga yun no.. (sige lang..) 'sige lang.. aking girl identity.. ipagtanggol mo ako at pagandahin mo naman ang image koh..' (yah that's right!)"

"talaga.. pero, talaga namang suplado yun no! baka dati hindi.. pero ngayon.. di naman yun madalas mamansin. May pagka-supladito pa rin lalo na sa mga di niya kilala.." ang sagot naman ni Sakura habang nakatingin sa mga ulap.

"Ganun ba.. siguro nga.."

"Halika na! At ipapakita ko sa iyo ang school naming. Di mo naitatanong ay klasmeyt ko yang si Sasuke.." tumayo si Sakura pagkatapos magsalita.

"Ahh.. okay.. (as if di mo pa nakikita.. ahh.. mga fwendshippe, hindi na exclusive for ninja ang school nila ha.. yung normal na school na..)"

"Halika na.." with that, hinawakan ni Sakura ng kanang kamay niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Sasuke. (nice one..)

'Hala! Pasimpleng chansing nanaman!'

Napansin ng dalagang may pink na buhok ang confusion sa muka ni Sasuke.

"Bakit Sakuya? Hindi ka ba sanay na may kahawak ng kamay?"

"Oo eh.."

"ahihihi.. okay lang yan! Pareho naman tayong girl eh.. (kung alam mo lang.. baka magtatatalon ka pa sa tuwa Sakura..) Halika na.." at patuloy na na naglakad ang dalawa papuntang school.

_Sa School.._

Nakaupo si Ino sa kanyang desk. Malalim ang iniisip.

"Nasaan kaya ngayon si Sasuke? Okay lang kaya siya? Ginugulo nanaman kaya siya ng malapad na noong yun! Haaayy.. bakit ba di niya ko magustuhan.." ang bulong ni Ino sa kanyang sarili. Habang kinakausap ni Ino ng parang baliw ang kanyang sarili ay papasok na ng gate sina Sasuke at Sakura.

Magkahawak pa rin ang kamay ng dalawa at halos lahat ng mata ay nakatingin sa kanila. Maririnig mo na ang mga bulungan na.. "hala! Lesbian ba si Sakura!" joke! Di yun! Ehehehe.. "Ang ganda naman ng kasama ni Sakura.." "Sino kaya yun?.." "Ang Sexy men!" "aba.. Bagong pagkakaguluhan nanaman yan nga buong campus." Habang sobrang natutuwa ang mga lalake ay medyo kabaliktaran naman sa mga babae. "ano ba yan! Bagong bubuntot bunto nanaman yan kay Sasuke!" "hala! Ang ganda niya! Wala tayong laban..!" Hay nako! Puro paganda lang alam niyan.."

Hinigpitan pa ni Sakura ang hawak ng kanyang kamay kay Sasuke. Habang parang wala lang kay Sakura ang mga nangyayari, especially ang close contact nila ay iba naman ang nararamdaman nitong si Sasuke.

'Ano ba tong nararamdaman ko.. di ako komportable! Nakakailang.. pero kelangan eh.. haayy..'

"Huwag mo nalang silang pansinin ha Sakuya.. inggit lang yang mga yan sa beauty mo.." tumingin si Sakura kay Sasuke na nakangiti at parang nagsasabi na di niya pababayaan si Sasuke.

"Pati yung mga lalake naiinggit?"

"Putek! Hindi sila syempre kasama! Noh ba yan! Di pa ba nakakababang bundok?.."

"Pasensya.. ahehe.."

"Pilosopo.."

Sinundan ng mga estudyante ng tingin ang dalawa habang papasok ang mga ito sa building ng hayskul. Umakyat sila gamit ang hagdan at pumunta na sa silid ng 4th year hayskul. Binuksan ni Sakura ang pinto at sabay silang pumasok. Pumunta ang dalawa sa harapan ng lahat at siya's nagsalita.

"Mga klasmeyts! Magandang umaga! Meron lang ako ditong ipapakilala sa inyo.." pagkasabi nun ay binitawan na niya ang kamay ni Sasuke. Pumunta siya sa likuran nito at nilagay ang dalawa niyang kamay sa magkapareho nitong balikat.

"Siya si Sakuya Uchiha. Ang pinsan ni Sasuke Uchiha."

Lahat ng mga stupidents ay naglakihan ang mga mata at talagang nabighani sa alindog (yes… parang sagwa.. wak na yun..) kagandahan ni.. ahihihi.. Sasuke.. (kung lam niyo lang talaga!) isang stupident pa ang sumigaw.. "PWEDE NA BANG HINGIN ANG KAMAY MO!" na agad namang binato ni Sakura ng chalk na nag-shoot ng sakto sa malaki niyang bunganga.. (Waah! Waah! Buti nga bleh!)

'Taranta-nga! Kung alam mo lang kung sino ang balak mong pakasalan! Siyeht naman talaga oh!' mukang medyo naiinis na si Sasuke sa atensyon na kanyang nakukuha dahil di lang ito mula sa mga babae.. pati na rin sa mga lalake ziztah! Ang taray ng lola moh! Sosyal! Nag-bow nalang si Sasuke sa lahat at bago pa ito makapag-salita ay dumating na ang kanilang sensei na si Kakashi upang magturo ng--- ahihi.. Mathematics.. (Chugang! Nagbago na ang Konoha.. remember..)

_Itutuloy.._

_Next Chapter.._

_Typical?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**/Flashback../**_

_Sinundan ng mga estudyante ng tingin ang dalawa habang papasok ang mga ito sa building ng hayskul. Umakyat sila gamit ang hagdan at pumunta na sa silid ng 4th year hayskul. Binuksan ni Sakura ang pinto at sabay silang pumasok. Pumunta ang dalawa sa harapan ng lahat at siya's nagsalita._

"_Mga klasmeyts! Magandang umaga! Meron lang ako ditong ipapakilala sa inyo.." pagkasabi nun ay binitawan na niya ang kamay ni Sasuke. Pumunta siya sa likuran nito at nilagay ang dalawa niyang kamay sa magkapareho nitong balikat.  
_

"_Siya si Sakuya Uchiha. Ang pinsan ni Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Lahat ng mga stupidents ay naglakihan ang mga mata at talagang nabighani sa alindog (yes… parang sagwa.. wak na yun..) kagandahan ni.. ahihihi.. Sasuke.. (kung lam niyo lang talaga!) isang stupident pa ang sumigaw.. "PWEDE NA BANG HINGIN ANG KAMAY MO!" na agad namang binato ni Sakura ng chalk na nag-shoot ng sakto sa malaki niyang bunganga.. (Waah! Waah! Buti nga bleh!)_

'_Taranta-nga! Kung alam mo lang kung sino ang balak mong pakasalan! Siyeht naman talaga oh!' mukang medyo naiinis na si Sasuke sa atensyon na kanyang nakukuha dahil di lang ito mula sa mga babae.. pati na rin sa mga lalake ziztah! Ang taray ng lola moh! Sosyal! Nag-bow nalang si Sasuke sa lahat at bago pa ito makapag-salita ay dumating na ang kanilang sensei na si Kakashi upang magturo ng--- ahihi.. Mathematics.. (Chugang! Nagbago na ang Konoha.. remember..)_

_**/End of Flashback../**_

NARUTO 

**A LESSON TO REMEMBER **

By: crushed12reflection CHAPTER TRES: Typical? 

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu_! (Magandang umaga!) _Ogenki desu ka_? (Kamusta?)" Nagtanong agad si ahemm.. sensei (teacher) Kakashi sa kanyang mga estudyante.

"Okay lang naman po kami?" ang sagot naman ng mga stupidents.

Bigla nalang napansin ni Kakashi na nasa harapan si Sakura na may kasamang babae.

"Oh.. Sakura? Anong ginagawa mo dyan? At sino naman ang magandang babaeng kasama mo?" nilapitan niya ang dalawa at tinitigang mabuti ang babae?

'Sandali.. parang may kamuka ang babaeng to..' he thought.

"Uhmm.. pinsan po siya ni Sasuke Sir Kakashi.." sumagot si Sakura.

Talagang tinititigang mabuti ni Kakashi si Sasuke.

'Mukang mabubuko ata ako ha..' ang nasa isip naman ni Sasuke.

'hmm.. pinsan ni Sasuke? Parang imposible ata yan huh..' "Talaga! Pinsan ka ng isa sa mga pinaka-mamahal kong mga stupidents?.. wow naman.. Nice to meet you!" 'Kelangan kong malaman kung sino talaga siya..' pagkatapos nito ay nagkamayan ang dalawa.

"KUNYARI KA PA SIR! BAKA MAMAYA-MAYA LIGAWAN MO NA YAN!" ang sigaw nanaman ng stupident na nag-alok ng lang kwentang kasal kay Sasuke kanina. Binato agad ito ni Kakashi ng chalk at ulet! Pasok nanaman sa bibig niya! Strike two!

"Futragez! Tumahimik ka bugok! Pagpasensyahan mo na yung stupidiest stupident na yun huh?.. kalalabas lang ng rehab at mental eh.."

"ANG SAKIT NIYO NAMAN MAGSALITA SIR KAKASHI! SA BILANGGUAN LANG NAMAN! DI PA AKO BALIW NOH!" ang sagot ng stupident.

"Heh! TUMAHIMIK KA DYAN BANGAG KA!" ang sigaw naman ni Kakashi.

"Ahh.. okay lang yun sir.. hehe.. 'SIAKOL NA STUPIDENT YAN HA!' ako nga po pala si Sakuya.. nice to meet you rin po.." at nag-bow nanaman ito.

'Dapat mahinhin..' Sasuke thought sabay buntong hininga.

"Aba'y napaka-galang na bata.. sigurado kang pinsan mo si Sasuke?.."

"Ouch naman yun sa insan ko sir! Oo naman po.."

"Ahh.. sige.. pwede ka sumama dito sa klase naming sa ngayon pero kelangan mo mag-enroll bukas ha.. umupo ka sa tabi ni Sakura dahil mukang close naman kayo eh.. at wala naman ang.. ehemm.. pinsan mo."

At pareho nang pumunta ang dalawa sa upuan ni Sakura at sa katabi nitong bakanteng upuan na upuan din ni Sasuke.

"Magsimula na tayo sa ating lesson class!" ang sabi ng kanilang sensei Kakashi.

Pagkaupo na pagkaupo ni Sakura ay napatingin agad ito kay Ino na nakatingin kay Sakuya. Mukang napansin ni Ino na nakatingin sa kanya si Sakura kaya tinignan niya ito ng masama. Agad naman siyang inirapan ni Sakura. Napansin naman ni Sakura na bakante pa ang mga upuan nina Naruto at ng mga barkada nito.

"Ahh.. Sir Kakashi! Bakit po wala pa sila Naruto?" nagtanong agad si Sakura kay Kakashi.

"Kunwari ka pa tapos ang susunod mo namang itatanong.. "Sir Kakashi ba't wala po si Sasuke.."" ang sabat naman ni Ino.

"Tumigil ka nga! Kase di ba, si Sir Kakashi ang kausap ko! Kelan pa siya naging boses baboy!" ang asar naman ni Sakura. (buti nga!)

"Aba'y sumusobra ka na!" yan.. asar na si Ino.

'Ayayaya! Ayayaya! Ablah blah blah blah blah!" ang asar pa ni Sakura sa baboy este ka Ino pala!

"Kayong dalawa! Yan nanaman kayo eh! Para kayong aso't pusa! Darating din yung mga yun Sakura. Late lang siguro. Parang di ka na nasanay.." ang wika naman ni Kakashi. At pagkatapos na pagkatapos niyang sabihin ang mga katagang yun ay may grupo na nga mga lalake ang pumasok ng kwarto.

"HELLOOOO KLASMEYTZ! WAZZUP!"

Bugung!

At binatukan ni Kakashi ang bulabog na si Naruto.

"At bakit ngayon ka lang pusang gala! Gusto mong ilagay kita sa siopao ha!"

"Eh kase Sir Kakashi.. wala lang! Hahaha!

Chugug!

Batok nanaman.

"At natatawa ka pa jan! umupo na nga kayo nang makapag-simula na tayo.."

At umupo na nga si Naruto kasunod sila Neji, Gaara (totoo ba ito!), Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji.. (sila lang ang magkakabarkada ha.. kasama si Sasuke..) pagkaupo na pagkaupo ni Naruto ay napansin agad nito ang bagong muka sa kanilang klase. Si Naruto kase ay nakaupo sa likuran ni Sakura. Kinalabit nito si Sakura at bumulong.

"Psst! Hoy Sakura! Sino yang dandang babaeng katabi mo? Danda niya ha…"

"Wak ka alala Naruto.. Ipapakilala ko yan sa yo mamaya."

"Talaga ha.." patuloy nang nakinig si Sakura sa tinuturo ni Kakashi habang tinititigan pa rin ni Naruto si Sasuke.

'Andali.. parang pamilyar yung muka niya.. may kamuka siya.. hmmm… may kamuka talaga.. uhmmm..' thought Naruto.

'Hala! Mukang namumukaan din ako ng kulugo!' medyo na-kokonseyus na rin si Sasuke sa mga titig ni Naruto.

Napansin naman agad ni Kakashi na hindi nanaman nakikinig si Naruto kaya agad niya itong tinawag.

"NARUTO!"

Nagulat si Naruto at biglang tumayo ito kaagad.

"SIR!"

"62+73x34/67-(-34)+78/65x45x65-56/76+78+09(67)" ang medyo! Mahabang tanong ni Kakashi.

"SIR! WALA!"

"ANONG WALA?"

"SIR WALA NGA EH!"

"BAKIT NAMAN?"

"LA PANG EQUALS!"

"TAN-G-A! BALIW! ISTUPIDO! ABNORMAL! BUGOK! INOSENTE! KAMOTE! Pilosopo ka talaga no!'

"eh Sir naman…"

"Sige na! Maupo ka na at makinig! Wag mong tunawin si binibining Sakuya.."

At namula naman agad si Naruto saba'y tukso ng mga stupident.

"UUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Opo Sir! _Gomen Nasai!_ (sorry..)" at umupo na si Naruto at nakinig na sa kanyang sensei.

Itutuloy… 

_Next Chapter.._

_Bonding Session_


	4. Chapter 4

_**/Flashback../**_

_Napansin naman agad ni Kakashi na hindi nanaman nakikinig si Naruto kaya agad niya itong tinawag._

"_NARUTO!"_

_Nagulat si Naruto at biglang tumayo ito kaagad._

"_SIR!"_

"_62+73x34/67-(-34)+78/65x45x65-56/76+78+09(67)" ang medyo! Mahabang tanong ni Kakashi._

"_SIR! WALA!"_

"_ANONG WALA?"_

"_SIR WALA NGA EH!"_

"_BAKIT NAMAN?"_

"_LA PANG EQUALS!"_

"_TAN-G-A! BALIW! ISTUPIDO! ABNORMAL! BUGOK! INOSENTE! KAMOTE! Pilosopo ka talaga no!'_

"_eh Sir naman…"_

"_Sige na! Maupo ka na at makinig! Wag mong tunawin si binibining Sakuya.."_

_At namula naman agad si Naruto saba'y tukso ng mga stupident._

"_UUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

"_Opo Sir! Gomen Nasai! (sorry..)" at umupo na si Naruto at nakinig na sa kanyang sensei._

_**/End of Flashback../**_

NARUTO 

**A LESSON TO REMEMBER **

By: crushed12reflection CHAPTER QUATRO: Bonding Session 

At nagpatuloy na si Kakashi sa pagdak-dak. Blah-blah dito, blah-blah diyan, blah-blah kahit saan, blah-blah ng ganito, blah-blah ng ganyan, blah-blah ng kung anu-ano.. haay.. hanngang sa halos lahat na ng estudyante ay inaantok na. Ngayon ay nagsusulat ito ng kung anu-ano sa black board. (ba't black board kung green naman ang color? Di kaya color blind ang nag-invent?..)

Si Rock Lee, malaki pa rin ang mata pero sa totoo lang tulog ang diwa niyan.

Si Neji, ganyan lang talaga ang mata niyan pero di pa yan tulog.

Si Chouji naman.. sige lang.. pasimple kang kumain dyan.

Oh! Shikamaru! Baka matunaw na si Ino sa kakatitig mo niyan..

Aba si Gaara! Nakikinig! Pero! Di kay Kakashi eh.. Kunwari ka pa! Pasimple tong Wa Kilay na toh! May mga earphones naman sa tenga.. nakikinig pala ng kanta ng Linkin Park (yung Japanese Version.. eheheh..) sa mp4 niya.. (aba! Sosyal ang lola mo!)

Naruto! Yung laway mo patulo na! Gising! Baka mahuli ka ulit.

Habang ang boys ay may kung ano-anong ginagawa, syempre naman! Ang girls din!

Si Hinata at Tenten, natural.. napaka-studious! (Para kayong tunay ha!) pinagchachagaan ang pakikinig sa kanilang pinakamamahal na sensei..

Si Ino naman, ayun at hindi maialis sa isip si Sasuke. Sige lang Ino! Mag-day dreaming ka lang..

Si Temari naman. La lang! Nakatingin sa malayo.. wala naming tinatanaw..

Si Sakura.. hayun! Sa una lang pala nakikinig.. naghihilik na ngayon.. patulo na nga laway eh..

Oopzz.. makakalimutan ko ba ang babaitang etech..

Empre si Sasuke a.k.a. Sakuya, yun at malalim ang iniisip. Hindi pa rin matanggap na kasama na siya sa federasyon nila Sakura.

_At lumipas ang ilan pang mga minuto.._

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Tumunog na ang bell na nagsisignal na lunch na.

Wow naman! Nagising ang lahat at mukang nabuhayan! Mga plastic.. humarap na si Kakashi sa kanyang klase.

"At yan ang ating lesson for today.. kopyahin ninyo ang inyong takdang aralin okay?.. _Sayonara! _(goodbye!)" at lumabas na ng room si Kakashi. Maraming mga estudyante ang nagsilabasan na at excited na lumamon ng kanilang lunch. Natira naman ang barkada nila Naruto at Sakura.

"Guys.. ipapakilala ko nga pala sa inyo ang pinsan ni Sasuke-kun.. Siya si Sakuya-chan.." at ipinakilala naman ni Sakura si Sakuya.. ahaha.. sa mga lalake. Tumayo si Sakuya sa kanyang upuan at nag-bow.

"Ako si Sakuya ang pinsan ni Sasuke. Natutuwa akong makilala kayo.."

"Kami rin.." ang sabay-sabay na sagot ng mga lalake.

"Saan ka nga pala nakatira?" tanong ni Shikamaru.

"Close ba kayo ni Sasuke?" tanong naman ni Ino.

"Matagal na ba kayong di nagkikita?" tanong naman ni Neji.

"Bakit mo naman naisipang bisitahin si Sasuke?" tanong ni Tenten.

"Ilang taon ka na?" tanong ni Rock Lee.

"Pinsan ka ba ni Sasuke sa mother side or father?" Tanong naman ni Hinata.

"Anong beauty secrets mo?" tanong ni Temari.

"Magaling ka ba magluto?" tanong ni Chouji.

"Uhmm.. May cd ka ba ng Green Day? Lam mo maganda mga kanta nila. Eh ng My Chemical Romance kaya?" parang layo naman ata ng kay Gaara.

"hala! Magandang tanong Gaara.." okay. Si Naruto nagsabi nun.

"At least may tinanong ikaw wala.." aba'y naang asar pa si Wa Kilay.

"Gusto mo magtanong ako.. ba't la kang kilay ha.." yan.. binara ka tuloy ni Naruto.

"Naahit ko!"

"Weeeehhhh.. ba't kaya hanggang ngayon di pa rin tumutubo…"

"May leukemia eh!"

"Talaga lang huh.. umuwi ka na nga Gaara.."

"Pwede ba tumigil nga kayo!" at pinigil ni Hinata ang dalawa bago pa lumala ang sitwasyon.

"Saka pwede ba.. isa-isa lang ang itanong niyo.. baka di naman kayo naintindihan ni Sakuya-chan.." sinabi yun ni Sakura sabay tanong kay Sasuke.

"Natandaan mo ba pinagtatanong nila Sakuya?"

"Uhmm.. okay lang…" ang napakahinhing-(hinhinan lang yan! Hehe) na sagot ni Sasuke. 'no ba to! Para akong bakla!'

"Okay lang kahit konti lang dun sagutin mo.." sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Sige.. uhmm.. kase.. ano.. NAIIHI NA AKO EH!" ang sigaw naman ni Sasuke.

"Wow! Magandang kasagutan.." sabi naman ni Ino.

"Sige.. umihi ka muna. Hihintayin ka naming para sabay-sabay na tayo kumain." Pagkasabi ni Sakura nun ay nag-excuse si Sasuke at pumuntang comfort room.

_Sa labas ng comfort room ng girls.._

'Nakoh.. kelangan ko ba talaga dito pumasok! Buwisit! Nakakahiya na tong mga pinag-gagawa ko! Ni sa panaginip di ko to inisip! Puteeeeeek! Ok.. no choice.. eto na..'

At pumasok na nga si Sasuke sa C.R. ng girls

Pagkatapos niyang umihi, naghugas siya ng kamay at biglang tinignan niya ang bago niyang anyo sa harap ng salamin. Ang laki talaga ng pinag-bago niya. Ngunit isa pa rin ang hindi nagbabago.. ang kanyang mga mata. Ang maiitim na mga matang puno ng galit, pagkamuhi, paghihiganti.. kalungkutan.. tinignan pa niya ang kanyang reflection ng ilan pang minuto. Nagbuntong hininga si Sasuke at bumalik na sa kwarto kung saan nandoon sila Sakura. Pagkapasok niya ay nandoon pa rin silang lahat at talagang hinihintay sya.

"Ang tagal mo naman Sakuya. Nga pala kinuwento ko na sa kanila ang tungkol sa inyo ni Sasuke. Hanga nga sila dahil naging close ka talaga sa kanya eh napaka-suplado nun lalo na sa mga babae. Talagang nagtataka lang kami kung bakit biglang nagbago ang kayang ugali.." ang sabi ni Sakura ng nakangiti habang tumutungo lang ang iba na nagtataka rin sa nalaman nila na dati pala'y di ganun kasuplado si Sasuke. Pagkatapos sabihin ni Sakura ang mga ito ay may mga pangyayaring nagbalik sa kanya.

"Sakuya? Okay ka lang?" bigla nalang naging blangko ang mga mata ni Sasuke.

_**/Flashback/**_

_kadilima._

_Liwanag._

_Kapatid._

_Kuya._

_Magkasama._

_Masaya._

_Isang araw._

_Dugo._

_Pagkasawi._

_Pag-alis ng minamahal._

_Pagkamuhi._

_Pagmamahal ay napalitan ng_

_Galit._

_Poot._

_Paghihiganti._

_Paghihiganti._

_Gaganti._

_Lakas._

Kelangan lumakas upang makaganti… 

_**/End of Flashback/**_

"Sakuya?" tinatanong pa rin ni Sakura si Sasuke na parang wala pa rin sa sarili.

"Okay lang kaya siya?" ang tanong naman ni Naruto. Bigla nalang bumalik si Sasuke sa katinuan at parang kumunot (tama ba? Haha! Ano na kaya pinag-sasabi ko!) ang noo..

"Sakuya?" si Ino naman ang nagtanong.

"uhm. Okay na ako.." ang sagot ni Sasuke na pinagpapawisan na.

"Anong nangyari?" nagtatakang sinabi ni Shikamaru.

"Mabuti pa, kumain nalang tayo no!" ang sabi naman ni Chouji.

"Oo nga.." umagree naman si Gaara.

"Sige mauna na kayo sa Canteen. U-mo-o nalang sila sa sabi ni Sakura at lumabas na isa-isa ng room.

"Susunod nalang kami." Ang dagdag pa ni Sakura. Napansin ni Sakura na hindi sumama sa iba si Naruto.

"Naruto! Mauna ka na! Mag-uusap lang kami sandali.." ang paki-usap ni Sakura kay Naruto na naka-upo at mukang nag-aalala kay Sakuya.

Biglang tumaas nalang ang isang kilay ni Sakura sa nakita at bigla siyang napa-isip.

'Hala! Di kaya.. naiin-love na si Naruto kay Sakuya! Hala!' (hala nga! Ehehe..)

"Naruto!" nagulat bigla si Naruto sa sigaw ni Sakura at biglang napatayo sa kanyang inuupuan.

"Ano! Bakit?"

"Sabi ko sumunod ka na sa kanila at may pag-uusapan lang kami ni Sakuya.

"Sige na nga.." tumayo si Naruto habang papalabas siya ng kwarto nilagpasan niya si Sakura at bumulong.

"Bilisan niyo.. I-comfort mo siyang mabuti ha.." tumungo nalang si Sakura at tuluyan nang lumabas ng kwarto si Naruto. Pinaupo ni Sakura si Sasuke. Pawis na pawis ito at parang wala pa rin sa sarili.

"Bakit ba? Hindi mo ba nalabas lahat? Pinag-papawisan ka dyan.. gusto mo samahan kita ulit?" ang tanong ni Sakura. Hala! No naman ibigsabihin niya dun!

'Anong bang pinag-sasabi ng babaeng to! Na napoo-poo-poo ako!' "Hindi.. basta.. may naalala lang kasi akong malungkot na pangyayari.." ang sagot naman ni Sasuke sabay buntong hininga.

"Ah ganun ba! Ahehehe! _Gomen Nasai.._ (sorry) kung ganon.. pwede mo bang sabihin sa akin kung ano yun?"

"Hindi eh.. saka na.." ang mahinang sagot ni Sasuke. Biglang tumayo si Sakura sa kanyang upuan at inialok niya ang kayang kamay kay Sasuke.

"halika na.. baka hinihintay na nila tayo.. alam mo, wag kang matakot magsabi sa akin ng mga problema mo ha.. hindi magandang sinasarili yan. Mas maganda may napagsasabihan ka para mailabas mo at di gaanong makasakit sa damdamin mo. Alam mo, pwede mo kong maging bestfriend. Di naman ako madaldal or chismosa kaya pwede mo kong sabihan ng mga sikreto mo lalo na problema mo. Di man ako makatulong na ma-solve yun at least pwede kitang I-comfort at meron kang masasandalan at karamay." Nagkangiti si Sakura na naka-extend pa rin ang arms at hinihintay nalang si Sasuke na abutin ito. Tinitigan ni Sasuke ni Sakura sa kanyang emerald eyes. Puno ito ng pagmamahal at sincerity. Hindi ito katulad ng kanyang mga mata. Napansin naman ni Sakura ang mga mata ni Sasuke.

'ang mga mata niya, puno ng kalungkutan. Ano ba talaga ang kanyang nakaraan? Kaparehong-kapareho ito ng kay Sasuke.. pareho ba sila ng nararamdaman kaya sila malapit sa isa't-isa.' Napatigil sa pag-iisip si Sakura nang Makita niya na may isang luha na tumulo sa mga mata ni Sasuke. At sinundan pa ito na isa.. at isa pa.. hanggang sa sunud-sunod na luha na ang pumatak.

'Nakakahiya ako! Bakit ako umiiyak sa harapan ng isang babae! Pero.. bakit ganun.. ang sarap, umiyak..'

ibinaba ni Sakura ang kayang mga kamay at lumuhod sa harap ni Sasuke. Kumuha siya ng panyo sa kanyang bulsa at pinahid ang mga luhang patuloy na umaagos sa maamo nitong muka.

"Tama yan.. umiyak ka. Ilabas mo lang ang mga nararamdaman mo." Ang ibinulong ni Sakura kay Sasuke saba'y tayo at niyakap niya ito ng dahan-dahan na ikinagulat naman ng binata (na ngayo'y babae na..).

'anong ginagawa niya?'

Patuloy pa rin na niyakap ng dahan-dahan ni Sakura ang umiiyak na si Sasuke.

"Ilabas mo lang lahat ng nararamdaman mo. Nandito lang ako. Sabihin mo ang mga gusto mong sabihin. Lahat ng masasakit ilabas mo. Makakatulong yan para mabawasan ang burdens mo. Wag ka mag-alala dahil hindi ka nagmumukang mahina sa ginagawa mong pag-iyak. May mga tao kabilang na ang ilang babae na ayaw umiyak dahil nagmumuka raw silang mahina at walang laban. Lalo na ang mga lalake, sinasabi nila na kelangan daw kahit marami na silang mabibigat na problem ay hindi sila dapat umiyak dahil magmumuka raw silang mahina at bakla. Ngunit hindi naman totoo yun. Lalo ka lang mababaliw kapag itinago mo ang mga nararamdaman mo." Nagpatuloy magsalita si Sakura at sinumulan nang haplosin ang malambot at mahabang itim na buhok ni Sasuke.

"ang pag-iyak ay paraan ng tao para ilabas o ipakita ang ating nararamdaman pero sadyang merong iba na pinipigil gawin ito. Gusto kasi nilang magmukang malakas at matatag sa mata ng iba pero sa totoo nagiging plastic sila sa kanilang sarili. Kaya ikaw, iiyak mo lang yan. Wala naman sinabi ang Diyos bawal umiyak di ba . O di kaya, bawat tulo ng iyong luha ay may bayad." Pagkatapos sabihin ni Sakura ang mga iyon ay yumakap nang pabalik kay Sakura si Sasuke. Inilagay na niya ang kayang dalawang arms sa paligid ng bewang nito at humagul-gol na talaga ito. Sa kabila ng kanyang hagul-gol ay nagsalita pa rin ito.

"Ikaw ang.. unang gumawa sa akin ng ganito.. walang.. walang pake sa akin ang iba.. ikaw palang ang nag-comfort sa akin ng ganito.. salamat.." napangiti nalang ang dalagang si Sakura sa mga katagang ito at patuloy na hinahaplos ang kanyang buhok.

"Kung ano man yang mga tinatago mo, baling araw mo na sabihin sa akin pag handa ka na.. okay ba yun? Basta pag kailangan mo ng maiiyakan nandito lang ako. Simula ngayon, ako na ang iyong sister okay? Ituring mo ko na parang tunay mo na kapatid.. 'tutal pinsan mo naman si Sasuke-kun ko.. hihi..'" tumigil si Sakura sa kanyang ginagawa at tumingin sa muka ni Sasuke. Napansin niya na tinatakpan ng kayang mga bangs ang kanyang muka. Inayos niya ito, kumuha ng clip sa bulsa at inilagay sa gilid ng kanyang bangs.

"yan! Eh di mas maganda ka." With that. Tumawa si Sakura at kinuha ang kamay ni Sasuke.

"Okay ka na? Halika na at baka nabubulok na yung mga yun sa kakahintay sa atin.." tumigil na sa pag-iyak si Sasuke, ngumiti at tumayo. Sabay silang lumabas ng kwarto. Magkahawak kamay.

_Itutuloy.._

_Next Chapter.._

_Ang Match Making contest_


End file.
